loongfandomcom-20200214-history
Sword Talent
A Sword is the fastest DPS close-ranged weapon. Think of sword as Loong's version of the Assassin meant for offensive assault and bleed damage. 'Master of the Sword:' Recommended attribute points according to the game: Skill - Improve Hit Rate and Attack to increase the effects of critical and general damage. Sword = High DPS. Strength- Improve External Damage and External Defense. Sword = Armor using Class i.e. in the thick of battle/front lines. Other recommended attribute points: Physique- Improves Hit Points and External Defense. This is a good stat for those who feel they may not have enough hp to survive attacks before they aquire the appropriate sword skills. It can also help those who are Polearm or Sabre hybrid for tanking purposes. People usually get put off by the low damage the sword does in the early levels, but beacuse it does it so fast it actually ranks fairly high in the damage factor among the External Weapons. Sword skills allow bleeding, stun and slowing down which makes DPS even more appealing. Initially you might get confused with all the skills. The truth is, you don't need any skill from the first skill tree till about level 44, with the exception of Tow-Faced Heart which amplifies Attack Rate and Dodge i.e. faster/more accurate strikes and better survivability. When you have a string of bleed moves you can string them along to make a bleed combo to contribute to your method of attack. to Skills for further details Types of Attribute builds (This is based on a 4 point system, that is every two levels as you aquire 2 attribute points per level): *2 Skill / 1 Strength / 1 Physique (Build is best suited for those looking for more survivability or hybriding with Sabre or Polearm) *2 Skill / 2 Strength (This build is more balanced and a typical Sword build) *3 Skill/ 1 Strength (This build is a full on offensive build best for pure Sword users) 'The Master of A Swordsman:' NPC - Shi Gunag The Sword talent is a kind of external kungfu damage talent which has a very high attack. It's a kind of explosive kungfu. When you set the attributes, consider that Skill is the main attribute, while Strength is secondary (With Physique ''as the third). When player has reached level 80 becomes a '''Swordsman. 'Sword Talents:' The Sword Talent is an '''''External Damage Talent, known for quick, strong, and accurate attacks. Sword masters have many special skills. Their attacks are good at piercing enemy armour and causing great damage. Good at dealing critical damage and will be an excellent damage dealer for a team. Swordsmen are effective at dealing injury damage over time. Can reduce the enemy's movement speed and increase their own speed. Pros: '' *Fast Attack Speed *Stringable Bleed Skills *High Critical Damage *Armor/Speed Debuffs to weaken and prevent enemies from escaping quickly *Makes a good subweapon to Polearms and Sabres ''Cons: *Weak Damage at the low levels *Few if any escape skills *May need a more damage based sub weapon Suggested Pairings: *Polearm: Is a good sub weapon for Sword to increase survivability and tanking. You will only be touching up on the Polearm passives and Stances. *Sabre: Another good sub weapon for Sword, providing more direct damage skills as opposed to swords bleed and slow death skills. *Glove/Ying: A good sub weapon/tree that will provide more slow and cc (crowd controling) effects to the Sword user. It also gives way to some ranged attacks however the damage will not be as high due to the fact you will not be touching Spirit Attributes. *Sword: This is for the pure Sword user. Not only does carrying two swords look cool BUT even if you are not using the other Sword its stats will still be applied to your character not to memtion always good to have a back-up sword incase the main one breaks. 'Skill Tree:' 'Sword Skills/TIps:' Common Skill Basic Skill (Tier One) Tier One Tips: *Basic Sword: Needed to learn ANY Sword skills as well as Tier 1 Sword skills. By level20 you will need 10 points to get Intermediate Sword. *Flowing Zen Strike: This skill doesn't mention it but it strikes 3 times before delivering the Bleed. Eaach Stike has it's own crit chance with the first strike being the highest. Later it chains with HeartSeeking Blade (level21) and Shaolin Slash(level41). It is your main damage skill for quite a while, If you're focused on Sword as your main build. *Two-Faced Heart: Is best used for those with a defensive build. If you're looking for damage skip stating it and wait for Tier 2 where you can get 3 Soul Purity. *Skill reeling Sword: At first it seems useful but the scaling of the debuff isn't realitively high and is best to be skipped unless Sword is your subwweapon and Polearm or Sabre is your main. *Zen Focus: The passive that boosts Flowing Zen Strike. If you're Sword Focused this is a must as it increases the bleed damage of FZS. *Six Pulse Breath: Only aquire if you plan on maxing out Two-Faced Heart as it strengthens Two-Faced Heart's Hit Rate and Dodge. Intermediate Skill Advance Skill Master Skill 'Sword Gameplay Related Videos' 03:41, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Skills and Talents Category:External Weapons Category:Swords Category:Swords Talents Category:Swords Talents/Icons Category:Sword Gameplay Realted Videos